


Sweet angel

by MaryLaRosa



Series: Prince's love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Canon Divergence - Battle of the Department of Mysteries (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, First Kiss, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Protective Severus Snape, Romance, Sectumsempra (Harry Potter), Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Top Severus Snape, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLaRosa/pseuds/MaryLaRosa
Summary: Severus rescues his secret love Lucius from the Ministry.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: Prince's love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993624
Kudos: 21





	Sweet angel

**SWEET ANGEL**

_18th of June 1996._

  
Looking at his five friends being held at wand-point by the Death Eaters, Harry Potter knew he was cornered and that he had no other option but to do as they asked if he wanted his friends to live, but then something rather unusual caught his attention. As he was about to hand the prophecy over to Lucius Malfoy, he saw a flash of silvery light that was followed by an angry looking Sirius Black, his godfather, who lunged at Lucius, but didn't have time to act because another Death Eater emerged out of the cloud of black smoke and landed right in front of the blondhaired wizard, shielding him with his body. It was Severus. Blinded by burning rage and desperate need to protect the man he loved, he made a sharp move with his wand and Black fell down on the floor as if he 'd been hit by a Stunning spell, his clothes soaked with blood that oozed from a long, nasty looking gash stretching across his chest. Potter screamed rushing to his godfather and smashed the prophecy in the process, causing Bellatrix to go completely mad, but Severus didn't care about any of that. He used the opportunity to grab Lucius by the arm and Apparated them to Malfoy Manor before the other members of the Order arrived to rescue Potter. When they reappeared at the entrance hall, he took off his Death Eater's mask and gazed wordlessly into the beautiful grey eyes he loved more than anything unable to speak. He wanted to reassure him that he was safe now, that no one could harm him anymore, but the words got stuck in his throat. Only inches held them apart and he was lost in those enchanting silver orbs; so lost that he didn't realize right away what was about to happen when Lucius leaned forward closing the distance between them. He let his eyes fall shut and kissed him passionately on the lips wrapping his arms around his neck. At first he couldn't believe it was real, but his warm, soft lips moving against his own felt too real to be a dream.  
\- I love you. - Lucius breathed out onto his lips and hissed in surprise when he yanked him by the hair to press their bodies together, kissing him so deeply that his head spinned. - I love you, my Prince, I love you so much...  
\- I love you too, sweet angel. - he replied sliding a hand down his hip and grabbed him by one of his ass-cheeks, squeezing it hard and pressing his rock hard erection against his inner thigh. - I always have, but now is not the time for words. - he added swiftly pulling the black Death Eater's robe down his shoulders and threw it carelessly aside still keeping their hips pressed firmly together. Without saying another word, he kissed him once again and took him by the arm Apparating them to the Manor's master bedroom, where he drew his wand out of the pocket of his coat and vanished the rest of Lucius's clothes. A second later he did the same thing with his own clothing, leaving the both of them standing completely naked in front of each other. Lucius put an arm around his neck leaning his naked body against his and kissed him, shivering from the incredibly thrilling sensation of skin-to-skin contact. He gladly accepted his initiative and devoured his mouth dragging the tip of his wand along the curve of his spine while his free arm was wrapped around his waist holding him in place.  
\- _O-oh_. - Lucius breathed out against his lips when he cast a nonverbal Lubrication charm and grasped his cheeks letting the wand fall down on the floor.  
\- I 've been dreaming about this since I was thirteen. - he confessed gently caressing the soft skin of his ass and let his fingers slide between his cheeks, stroking the sensitive skin there that was unaccustomed to another man's touch. - It was my first wet dream. - he panted to his ear making small circles around the tight ring of muscle, that elicited a needy, lowly moaned _yes_ ending with a very snakelike hiss from his angel, who raised his leg to hook it around his waist kissing him so fiercely that he was barely able to breathe. Returning the kisses with equal ferocity, Severus grabbed him by the back of his thighs and lifted him into his arms taking a couple of steps back. He sat down on the edge of the bed with him seated in his lap splaying one hand over his lower back while the other one remained on his ass. He gently traced the sensitive rim of his opening, pressing his middle finger against the tight ring of muscle without breaching it, but the sounds Lucius was making and the way his hole twitched against his finger were enough of a sign he was more than ready for him, so he slowly slid it inside, making his boyish fantasy come true. Lucius moaned his name and threw his head back in bliss, his rim clenching instinctively around his finger, and it made him feel like he had been catapulted straight to Heaven, because that is exactly what the hot, silky softness now engulfing his finger meant to him.  
\- Ah, Lu, my angel... - he moaned pushing his index finger into him and kissed his lips. - My beautiful, sweet angel... Merlin, how tight you are... - he panted savouring the feeling of his tightness.  
\- I-I... _Oh_ \- he too moaned with no shame when he crossed the two fingers inside him and pulled them out, making him tremble when his crossed knuckles passed through his ring of muscle.  
\- Yes, you 're so beautiful, and your sweet, virgin hole is so tight around my fingers... I can't wait to feel it around me. - he murmured leaning his forehead against his and kissed his lips, groaning at the feeling of him grinding against him and rolling his hips to take his fingers deeper. Their erections rubbed against each other and he hissed through gritted teeth, pushing them as deep as possible so that he could reach his prostate. When he did, he cried out throwing his head back and pushed his hips back, impaling himself on them. It was all he has ever wanted; all he has dreamed about since he was a boy, but now it wasn't enough. His cock was achingly hard and wet with precum, feeling as if it could burst.  
\- Are you ready, my love? - he murmured to his lips pulling his fingers out of him and got up to turn them around giving him a loving kiss.  
\- I 'm always ready for you. - Lucius breathed out into the kiss as he lay him down onto the silken covers and knelt between his parted legs leaning against his outstretched arms. - I- _oh_... - he moaned feeling the head of his cock pressing itself against his entrance and stretching it as it passed through his ring of muscle.  
\- I love you. - Severus whispered tenderly and pushed the entire lenght of his erection into him. He trembled hard and he saw his eyes opening wide in surprise, but then they closed again and he knew his angel was lost, just like he himself was. This was his dreams' come true and it felt like he has always known it would, like pure Heaven. Eventhough he has loosened the muscles of his opening with his fingers, it was still maddeningly tight around him, and he couldn't have imagined anything more perfect. When he was at last fully inside him, he paused for a couple of moments to allow both of them to get used to this new feeling and savour the intimacy of their first joining before he started to move, slowly at first, but very soon he quickened the pace of his thrusts encouraged by the delicious sounds of pleasure Lucius was making. With his eyes shut, his head thrown back in ecstasy and his legs wrapped tightly around his waist he panted and moaned with no shame, always asking for more.  
\- Beautiful. - Severus panted rocking his hips back and forth, pounding him with no restraint. - So beautiful, my love. I love you.  
\- And I- _oh_ , I love you. - Lucius barely whispered because he was too overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness.  
\- I know you do, angel. - he said thrusting hard into his welcoming body, opening him up as much as possible and burying himself all the way in the wonderful, tight heat with each thrust. He didn't believe it to be possible, but his muscles tightened around him even more each time he plunged so deep inside him that the head of his cock pressed itself against his prostate. His moans turned into cries and he lifted his hips off the bed so that he could meet his thrusts, trying to pull him even deeper into his body and grinding vigorously against him in the same time. He groaned, ramming forcefully into him, and felt his balls tightening, which didn't surprise him because he knew he wouldn't last long. Trying to ready himself for what he was sure would be the most mind-blowing orgasm he 's ever experienced, he bowed down to kiss him and whispered to his ear:  
\- Come with me.  
\- Severus... - he moaned his name arching his back and came all over his stomach, clenching harder than ever before around his pulsating cock. It was what pushed him over the edge at last; his eyes rolled in his head and he thrust violently into him one last time filling him up with hot spurts of cum. His breathing was broken and shallow when he collapsed on top of him slowly pulling his cock out of him and lay down next to him pressing kisses all over his face.  
\- Thank you. - he said pulling him gently into his arms and embraced him around the shoulders kissing his hair. - You 've made me the happiest man in the world.  
\- No, my Prince. - Lucius said raising his head from his chest and covered his lips with his. - It is I who should thank you. I-  
\- Why haven't you told me? - he asked stroking his upper arm.  
\- I was scared. - Lucius confessed burying his face into the crook of his neck, ashamed of his cowardice. - Scared that you 'd be disgusted if you knew how I felt about you, that you 'd never speak to me again and I couldn't bear it, so I chose to keep it secret.  
\- Oh, Lu. - he said hugging him closer to his chest and kissed his brow, then placed a finger under his chin and raised his face so that they could look each other in the eyes. - How could you even think of something like that? You are the light of my life, my beautiful angel who keeps me sane and alive. I could never feel anything but love and admiration for you.  
\- I didn't know. - Lucius replied fighting to hold back his tears. - I thought-  
\- I 'm so sorry, Lu. - Severus said gently caressing his cheek. - I-  
\- It 's all right, my Prince. - he smiled kissing him softly on the lips. - You 're here now.  
\- I am, and I will always be, my love. - Severus murmured quietly and gave him a kiss that took his breath away. - Always, my sweet angel.


End file.
